All It Can Be Is Fate
by SafetyPinndSally
Summary: Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways, either for better or worse, but you can't deny it.rnrnA collection of short stories based on the couples in Twilight.
1. Cold Memory

You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

I felt his arms wrap themselves silently around my waist as I stared out the window at one of the only sunny days we had had in months in Forks. I couldn't help but sigh and move out of his reach, not wanting to feel his touch lingering on my skin any longer. Mistakes had been made, on my part and his and when the truth finally came out, it hurt too much to admit.

"Come on Bella, it was a long time ago, before I even met you." He said calmly a pleading in his voice that I had never heard before.

"You _lied_ and not only that but I can see the way you look at one another. I'm not stupid Edward and I'm not just some dumb eighteen year old anymore…" I felt the bitterness of my words snake their way up my throat and out of my mouth like bile.

It had been over ten years since Edward had changed me on our wedding night, ten wonderful years. Until she showed up that is. Tanya, one of the females of the Denali clan from Alaska. Yeah, the one Edward went to visit within his first week of knowing me. Now she was back, showing up in our home because she missed Edward and wanted to see him. Well that turned out to be brilliant plan.

"I know you aren't! Why can't you just understand that she and I have a past and that's where it stays, in the _past_?!" He yelled at me before stomping out of the room, leaving me to crumble in on myself once again.

I can't help but think back to that time, all those years ago, when Edward left me standing in the woods by myself to deal with heartbreak that he caused. Here I was, heaped on the floor in our bedroom because again he left. I can't keep doing this to myself, letting him cause me so much pain and I still stupidly love him and now as I watch the rain fall outside, I can't help but realize that maybe it really is over. Maybe…

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

I couldn't cry, but if I could there would be some major water-damage to our bedroom floor where I was still currently sitting, my back up against the wall. I guess that's how I had always felt with Edward, like my back was up against the wall and standing in front of me with a gun was fate, telling me that I was meant to be with Edward. But, maybe I wasn't and that scared me…it scared me to death. Edward had been so cold to me over the past few days, ever since his little secret had been exposed.

My mind drifted back to the day and I remember that day perfectly, the day Edward left me…

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid golf had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.  
_

_"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

I tightly shut my eyes to the rest of that memory and every memory of what had happened afterward. It was the worst time in my life and now I was having to relive it because some tramp decided she wanted to come visit and stir up some trouble with her ex-lover. Only now it was ten times worse because I was no longer human and I didn't know where the rest of the Cullen's were at right now because Edward and I wanted to live on our own for a bit.

I still couldn't process the cold look that had gleamed in Edward's eyes as he pretty much told me to get over the whole thing because it was in the past. Yeah, _his_ past, something I thought I knew everything about. We had always been honest with one another; never keep anything secret because we wanted to prevent this kind of thing from happening. Well, at least I wanted to keep it from happening.

"I think we need some time apart." I jumped at the suddenness of his voice and the fact that I didn't even hear him enter the room.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked coldly as I stood from my spot on the floor and faced him; his eyes showed no emotion and they looked glassed over.

"I don't care, but we need some time apart." And that was all he said as he walked from the room without a parting glance.

I collapsed on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands as the memories haunted me once 

again. Memories of that day and how much I couldn't stand to be away from Edward; _my Edward_.

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

_"Well that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human._

_"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins._

_"Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument._

__

How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I'll probably never been good enough for Edward Cullen, but I sure as hell am better than him. I pick myself up from the floor and go to the closet, pulling out the largest suitcase I could find. If he wanted me gone, then fine, I'm gone and I'm not coming back. I had given up so much for him, _everything_ was for him and yet still he keeps things from me. Quickly I throw things into the suitcase, not even noticing what it is that I'm throwing in there and honestly I could care less.

I can't do this anymore, I can't be isolated like him, building up walls and burning bridges as if nothing else mattered. I may be immortal, but I'm not above keeping human contacts and even though I couldn't change what I was, I sure as hell could change my scenery, even if only for a little while. I'm sure Edward thinks I'll be back in a few weeks, unable to live without him and he's right, I can't live without him. So, I'm just not going to live at all.

I guess I had made up my mind, that was easy. I stopped packing, seeing no sense in it anymore since I wouldn't need clothes where I was going. The Volturi would be shocked to see me, of course, they're also going to be shocked by my request. Let's see how well Edward can cope without me once I'm gone for good. Yeah, a suicidal vampire, like that hasn't happened before.

I rush down the stairs and almost come crashing in to the small figure that's standing at the bottom. Alice, damn. I immediately turn back around and head back up the stairs to the bedroom, Alice hot on my tail. Silently I sit down on the bed, my eyes adverted to staring at the floor, too ashamed to even try to look up at Alice.

"I don't know why you two are fighting and I don't care. There is no reason for you to even think about going to Italy. He loves you Bella, he always has and he always will, what more do you want?" I still didn't look at her, but I knew what Alice was saying.

"He lied to me Alice, he kept something from me and even if it is in the past it still hurts." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice, even if I tried.

"So what? He loves you, not her." She said simply and yet still she didn't understand.

"I want to leave him, even if it's only for a week. I want to leave him and break his heart like he broke mine." I sounded childish and even though I know that, I can't seem to let the past go.

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well…" he hesitated for a short second, "…I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me.

_  
"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

_"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

_"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

"I'll stay, I just can't push this to the back of my head Alice. It hurts too much." I sobbed, but no tears came.

"I know, he shouldn't have kept that from you, but just let it live in the past. She's gone, Edward told her to leave and never contact him again." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"He did?" I finally looked up at her, amazement clearly showing in my eyes as she smiled.

"He loves you Bella, now quit being so absurd and come downstairs and make up with him." She laughed her musical laugh and tugged on my arm, leading me towards the open door.

I couldn't believe that Edward was just going to forget all the things that he had done and 

said to me or the things that I had said to him. I guess it is a good thing he can't read my mind still to this day, because if he did he would clearly hear the doubt and fear that still sat in the far corners of my mind. But no, I smile instead as I see him, standing at the bottom of the stairs, that same crooked smile spread wide on his face as he gazed up at me.

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you

And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

_"Goodbye Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

Weeks passed, everything seemingly back to normal, at least to the outside observer. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the past that was haunting me, nor could I feel like Edward was truly sorry. He kept looking over at me, constantly with a smile on his face, one which dripped with a fake happiness. I didn't know what to do or think anymore, I was just so tired of the whole thing.

"I love you…" He spoke softly to me, his lips gently kissing their way down my neck and back up again.

"I love you too…" I shivered, not from the kisses, but from the mere coldness that permeated from his voice every time he spoke to me.

Everything about him was cold and I couldn't help but to love him still.

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Every smile you fake is so condescending

Counting all the scars you made

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you


	2. Finding Fate

**Note: I do not own the song "I'm With You", which belongs to Avril. Also the characters Alice and Jasper belong to SM.**

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

The year is 1948 and I've been wandering alone now for eighteen years since I saw my vision of him; my destiny. I don't know his name and I don't know where I'm supposed to meet him, all I do know is that he is exactly like me; damned. Damned to an eternal life of being undead and yet with him I know I can be happy with this life. But he isn't the only one I'm seeking out, but it would be better for me to find him first so we can search out the others together.

"Damn, I should have bought that matching shawl…" I mumble to myself as I gaze down at the iced over river below me.

It's not like the cold air bothers me, my skin is ten times colder, but I hate not blending in and I know I'm not. I watch as people stare at me as they pass me by, crossing the bridge over into the town where I just came from. A girl my size probably should be wearing a jacket in this weather, but like I said, I don't exactly need one.

Sighing, I turn around and head back toward the town of brotherly love, Philadelphia. I'm waiting for someone; the one person who I know can save me from this existence. Its funny how fate works and how things change, especially for me because I'm hardly ever surprised. But I was very surprised the night I saw _him_ in a vision.

I was sitting at a counter in some small dingy diner, the only one there except for the one waitress who got stuck working the night shift. She kept trying to offer me something to eat, but of course I wasn't going to accept from her what I really needed.

That's when I saw him; he walked through the door and looked straight at me. I jumped down from the stool I was perched on and walked over to him. He smiled at me and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I spoke to him clearly and all he did was smile down at me.

He is my future and I am his, even though he may not know it yet. I'm not sure as to when he'll be here, but I'll wait; I'll wait forever.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

I've been running for days, weaving in and out of wooded areas, trying to stay as far away from the general populace as I can. I'm trying to lay low otherwise I wouldn't care much about humans, walking steaks that they are. But for some reason I can't bring myself to take from them anymore; I'm tired of being a monster. More so I'm tired of being alone. I could have stayed with the others, but being too close to Texas and Mexico wasn't really sitting well with me.

I want to put that life behind me and forget the warrior that I used to be. Heartless and cold, I killed any human that crossed my path and didn't have any remorse for it, but its grown tiring. The constant moving around and hiding, I don't want it anymore; I don't want any of it. All I want is _her_. The one thing in my life which can be a constant and the one thing which can keep the monster within me in check and keep me from myself.

I look around me and notice that the forest has come to an end, which in a way is a relief and yet worries me. I can smell humans and with humans come blood and the monster within me is suddenly awakened. I can smell rain in the air and the moon has disappeared, but the smell of life's liquid is only growing stronger. I slowly sit down, the edge of the forest is only a few feet away and then the endless slew of city life begins, but I'm not ready for that.

I'm surprised that no one from my past has come looking for me yet, but I'm glad no one is looking. I want to start a new life, a more simple and peaceful life where no one is fighting over territory and the humans that live within that territory. Maybe once I find someone, _the_ someone, maybe we can settle down somewhere and live life together; oh what I wouldn't give for my dreams to come to reality.

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And every things a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_  


Walking down the cobblestone side-street I can smell rain in the air; today is the day he will come to me. It's been a month since I've arrived in Philadelphia and still my mystery man has yet to show. I've been waiting at the same old diner that I saw in my vision every night since the first night I arrived in the city. A few times I've lost hope in my vision of _him_, but then it kicks me in the ass once more and I see him standing in front of me; my future.

All I can do is sit here in the diner and wait, confusion and uncertainty griping at me like a viper would its prey. What if he doesn't show up? Oh who am I kidding, I know he'll show up, it's just a matter of when and I really hope it's soon. I guess I'm just worried that he won't show up, but that's just the nervous girl in me talking. It's funny to feel this way because I was never shown this sort of feeling, love, in my entire life, my human one included. I've even met this wondrous guy and yet already I know that I'm meant to love him.

Silently I stare up at the clock as it ticks softly; 5 am and here I sit, the closest stool from the door and not a single person has shown up yet. Come on destiny let's speed things up here. I stare down at the checkered tiled floor below me, and my blurry reflection stares back up at me, the same confused look plastered on her face as is in mine. Oh what a waste, I sigh to myself and I guess that was an attention getter.

"Some water dear?" The kindly waitress asks me, but no, water won't do a thing to quench my ever present thirst.

"No thank you." I give her my best smile and of course it melts her heart.

I sigh again and face the door, something coming and I'm not sure who or what it is, but it's coming soon. If my heart was still beating it would be fluttering right now, because deep down I know it's _him_, my future; my destiny.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

The feral beast within me is trying hard to break through, but I'm stronger than that, I have to be stronger than that. I spent most of my night wandering the edge of the forest, keeping far away enough from the town nearby to not be effected by the sweet smell of blood that was filtering the air. But then another smell began to drift my way from the town and fear gripped at my throat.

What if it was the one from my past? Come to drag me back to that old life that I am so desperately trying to leave behind? The fear rises and I can't help but feel as if I should go and confront these demons from my past, fight them off and continue with living out my pathetic, but more peaceful life. Growling deep within my throat I make the decision to go and face my demons.

With my nose in the air I can tell they are hauled up somewhere in town, a place I've been trying to avoid since I got to the end of my forest haven. I glance up to the sky, a dark gray

has covered any traces of the sun and fat rain drops are threatening to fall at any second. I pull the small sunglasses from my shirt pocket and place them over my eyes which are a deep burgundy.

I begin to walk towards the town, realizing now that's it's more of a city than a town, and I pick up on the scent right away. I just let my nose do the walking and soon I'm brought to a small diner, just tucked away in a small corner where no one would notice it was even there. Taking in a deep and unnecessary breath hoping it will give me strength, I push open the glass door and step inside.

I see her and I feel myself being knocked back by her emotion; love. A tiny little thing, dresses elegantly in a black dress, her short black hair tied back simply with a pink ribbon. Her smile in incredible, her strange golden eyes twinkle at me as she speaks, a pixie like voice is all I hear.

"You've kept me waiting a long time…" She smiles at me as she jumps down from the stool and begins to circle me.

My first instinct would be to attack, her circling me like that, but with her it is a different matter. I want to take her into my strong arms and hold her there, making all of her pains go away and to keep them away for as long as I exist. But all I can do is stupidly smile and tip my head to her; a good southern gentleman never forgets.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I speak to her kindly, the smile still on my face as she comes to my front once again.

She hugs me then, her tiny arms so strong as they wrap themselves around my waist, clinging to me with all her might. I can only smile once more, kiss the top of her head and lead her towards the door. I've been in the presence of humans long enough and the rain is beginning to let up. Besides, I feel as if she has something to tell me.

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

I sigh to myself, glancing at the clock once more to see how much time has passed; 3pm. The rain has just started to come down and I feel conflicted. I've waited so long and now my patience and faith are both wavering. Perhaps his decision has changed and he moved more north. Should I risk missing him and leave? Go try and find him and then head off to find the others? Maybe my visions aren't worth much anymore now that I've been changed for so long.

I've lost faith in myself.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Just when I was giving up hope and scent hits my nose and I perk up; _he_ has arrives. I watch silently as the door to the small diner is quietly pushed open and a tall man walks in, glancing around menacingly. His covered eyes flick to me and his face changes as I knew it would. So angry at first and now confused, so confused that I can't help but smile. I jump down from my stool and walk slowly towards him, still smiling.

"You've kept me waiting a long time…" I speak with understanding in my voice, knowing that I knew more about things than he did at this point.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He looks down at me as I come to face him again and does the cutest thing; he tips his head and smiles at me, a southern gentleman.

I know now that he _is_ the one and I can't help myself when I wrap my arms around his trim waist and feel his stone chest against my equally stone bosom. Neither of us says a word as he leads me out of the diner and towards the edge of town. I know he feels uncomfortable around the humans, like he can't control himself and I understand. He has lived a life of a true hunter and I can foresee challenges in our future.

We finally make it to the edge of the woods and all I can do is smile up into his face, but I still can't clearly see his eyes. I reach up, slowly at first, to remove his glasses and I can see his eyes pleading with mine to leave them be, but I already know what lies behind the tinted glass. His deep burgundy eyes stare back in to mine and I can see how ashamed his by their color.

"It doesn't matter to me. I know you aren't a monster." I comfort him as I smile and his hand comes to cup my chin.

Softly he lifts my chin up and as he bends down I feel the butterflies rise up within me. Our kiss is soft at first, almost as if he is testing out foreign waters before diving in head first. His hard lips feel like heaven against mine and I let out a soft sigh as my arms tangle themselves around his neck, my small hands winding their way through his golden locks.

I have found him; my future.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"I see that the others live a different lifestyle than you are accustomed to and I must confess I have had a hard time with it as well." The Angel beside me says simply, smiling up at me as her tiny hand rests in mine.

"I don't know how well I would take to their, uh, _diet_, but I suppose seeking them out and seeing for ourselves couldn't hurt." I speak to her softly, my free hand coming to rest a top her head, my fingers stroking the soft black tresses.

Such a strange creature this one, who informed me that her name is Mary Alice Brandon, but that she prefers to be called Alice. She also explained to me how she knew that I was coming and how she knew that this family of vampires who didn't drink human blood was where we were meant to be. And as crazy as I think she is, for some reason I love this little wisp of a girl and would do anything in my power for her.

"I don't know exactly where they are my love, but together we will find them and work out our own demons on the way…" She says to me, smiling like always as she places a soft kiss on my nose and stands, ready for the next adventure.

I know that with Alice I will have many adventures, maybe some not as peaceful as I would like, but for her I would risk anything. I would follow her to the end of the world if that's where she saw us going. Strangely I trust her and her visions, for I know that in the end she and I will for always be one.

She is my future; she is my_ everything_.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

**Please, send me a review and let me know if you liked it. **


	3. Lucky Heart

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

"I'll be back later Mama!" I call out over my shoulder as the screen door slams loudly.

"You be careful now Emmett McCarty! Those grizzlies just gettin' up from their nappin'. Gonna be mighty angry…" I hear my mama holler after me, but I don't pay her no mind.

I make my way down the drive, my daddy's shotgun over one shoulder and I can't help but to smile. I am determined to find me a grizzly, kill it and mount its head on my wall. That ought to impress Ethel Steins. Always making fun of me 'cause I stumble on my words whenever I talk to her. I think she's pretty is all.

Finally I make it to the perfect spot. Right outside the biggest cave in Knox County. Now, all I have to do is sit here real quiet-like and wait for one of the big ones to come wandering out here. Huntin' grizzlies is a lot like huntin' girls, both of 'em has their bad times, but once you catch 'em, the prize is all worth the struggle.

"Come on you grumpy bastard…" I muttered as I finally see some movement in the mouth of the cave. Just then a huge grizzly comes trotting out, his eyes all groggy and then he spots me.

I get myself ready, kneeling down and bringing the gun up to my shoulder. My target is coming toward me fast and I can feel my heart pounding in my throat, but this is what I love about huntin' grizzlies. Just when I think I've got him, he moves to my right, one of his huge paws swipin' my across the face. My gun drops and I'm not sure where it is, but all I can think of is how my mama was right.

I shout, loud as I can as I can feel the teeth and claws draggin' cross my skin and the pain is so harsh that I can't move to protect myself. It seems like hours have gone by, even though it's only been minutes and the pain rages on. I wish for death, I wouldn't mind it really, to see my baby sister again and mamaw and pap, wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly the scraping and tearing stops and I'm floating. This must be how you get up to heaven. I can see, though it's mighty blurry and what I _can _see is the most beautiful thing ever. A girl, no, an _Angel _ has me in her arms, her golden hair floating about her, smelling like fresh flowers and it looks silky smooth. Her eyes, golden and kind as they gaze down at me, make me feel as if I truly am going to a better place.

I guess I shouldn't feel bad about Ethel Stein after all.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

The pain I've been feeling these past few days has been all but unbearable. I figure I must've gotten to heaven because there was another angel there; a man with golden hair just like my angel's. But that's when I started feelin' the fire burnin' me up from inside and I knew that all my sins musta caught up with me. I've been sent to hell.

"I think he's finally coming to…" I hear the sweetest voice, but my eyes are so bleary with pain I can't see who it's comin' from.

"Son? Are you able to hear me?" A second voice, its kind and soft, like my mama's.

I suddenly become aware that I'm not burnin anymore and I feel like maybe I can get my eyes to open. They do and what I see nearly takes my breath away, but I notice that I don't really have any breath. My angel, the beautiful one who took me to heaven, is standin' right in front of me. Her eyes, just as golden as I remember 'em bein' are lookin' down at me, soft as can be.

"Do you remember anything?" The other angel, the man, speaks to me and I can't help but to stare 'cause he almost as good looking as my angel.

"Not that I can think…" The words come out of my mouth and that's when I notice the burning in my throat. It's like I haven't had anythin' to drink in weeks and it's irritating.

"This is Rosalie…" He points to my angel and I feel myself smile as she smiles sheepishly back at me.

"…and I am Carlisle. We have a lot to explain to you." Carlisle says kindly to me as he moves to help me up.

Then he starts to explain things to me and at first I'm shocked, but one look over at my angel, _my _Rosalie, and I feel her calming love wash over me and I'm fine once more. They both explain what it is I'm goin' through and I think they're surprised at how well I'm takin' everythin' in.

"So, you have a choice Emmett. You may stay with Rosalie and the rest of our family and live our lifestyle. Or you may go your own way." Carlisle speaks firmly to me, but all I can do is search her eyes for some hint of her wantin' me around.

"If it's alright with you Miss Rosalie, I'd like to stay…and be with you." The last part comes out in a whisper, but I know she hears me.

She says nothing and only smiles at me, her perfect lips curving up as she comes over to me. Her hands, so careful and delicate, come to rest on either side of my face and the coldness of them shocks me at first. Her eyes are level to mine and it's as if I can see everything through those perfect eyes and I know her answer.

How did a guy like me ever be so lucky as to fall for a girl like her?

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky ,lucky sometimes_

My first year has passed us like a whirl wind and it hasn't been easy. I've fallen, so to speak, off the wagon a few times, but Rose and I are working through things. Sometimes I feel as if Rose and I were meant to be together because we just fit together so perfectly. I guess I make her feel beautiful, which I think she would know even if I didn't tell her every five seconds. And she, well she makes me feel like less of a monster and more of a man.

"Emmett!" I hear my name being called from inside the house and I can't help but smile; my Angel.

"I'm out here darlin'." She hates it when I call her that. Actually hates the way I talk period and I think she's tryin' to break of the habit of speakin' the way I do.

"For the umpteenth time, quit calling me darlin'." Her voice is musical as she laughs and comes to sit next to me in the yard.

The sun is out in our new home, which is strange because we picked this place for the fact that it always rains or is cloudy. Hoquiam, Washington. I've never been one for rain, but at least we can venture out in the day here and not live like hermits. I glance towards the beauty at my right, her creamy pale skin shinin' just like that engagement ring on her finger, all bright and pretty. Course there's only the best for my Rose and of course I'll have to pay Edward back the money for the ring as soon as I get it.

"I'm thinking a summer wedding. Something nice and cheery, not that many people will be there." Rose smiles brightly at me and all I can do is gaze at her.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." I say simple, my hand reaching out and takin' hers into mine. This woman is everythin' I ever wanted and now that I have her, well, I'd probably do anythin' for her.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

Rose and I have just been married, for the _fifth _time, but it still feels just like the first time for me. I know why Rose likes getting married so often, her past was such an ugly one, but I can tell that the family is beginning to feel the burden of our many weddings. Every time Rose wants to remarry, we have to uproot and move and then reestablish ourselves again.

"I can't take it anymore Emmett…she's egging on my last and very _short_ nerve." I hear Edward's voice from behind me, his teeth gritted in anger and frustration.

"What would like me to do brother? Tell her _no_?" I ask, turning to face him from my position on the couch.

"Heaven forbid you tell Rosalie _no_ every once and a great while…" I see his point, but really I just think he's jealous; all these years alone can make a guy rabid with jealousy.

"I am not _jealous_. Just merely tired of having to pack up my life and go whenever Rose gets the urge to marry the man whom she has married five times before…" He says calmly, coming around to sit beside me on the couch.

"Rose has a void and dammit I'd love to fill it, but what I can give is never enough for her. All the weddings and time alone is never enough to undo what was done to her. I'm not good enough and you know how I hate that…" I sigh, running my cold hands through my hair, gripping at the roots in frustration.

"We all have void Emmett. Hers just happens to be that she got screwed out of her perfect princess wedding. She fills your Ethel Stein void, making you feel wanted and loved. Nothing wrong with that, but 

you two need to realize that it affects our family, in major ways." I understand what he's saying and I suppose I respect him more for it.

"I understand brother." Is all I can say as Edward silently stands and heads back up to his room.

I guess this is all just so hard for me because never in my life did I ever expect to find someone like Rose. She chose _me_, out of all the people in the world to save, it was _me_ who she found and brought back to Carlisle. And yet even though I know all of this, I still feel lucky and undeserving of her love. We've been together for years now, fifty one to be exact and yet I can still remember the very first time I heard her voice, waking me from what I thought was an eternal slumber.

She is my Rose; she is my _everything_.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

"Rose! Come on! Don't be like this…" I hate shouting at her through the bathroom door, but that's where she locked herself in this time.

"I can't believe he brought _her_ into this house!" She yells back at me as the door creaks open enough for me to slip and then close it once again.

My darling wife is sitting on the toilet, her arms crossed over her chest, her face livid in all its beautiful glory. Edward, our brother, has brought home is human infatuation at last and Rose was a little less than 

enthused about it. She won't tell me, but I'm pretty sure she's jealous of this Bella, not only for being human, but also because Bella has captured the one heart that Rose never could; Edward's.

"Now I don't know why you're getting so riled up. She's only a girl for lands sakes." I pull my love towards me, her head coming rest gently against my chest as I rub her back soothingly.

"She isn't just a girl…she's _the_ girl. The girl who Edward has chosen and I don't understand _why_." She pouts, her perfect face gazing up into mine.

"What I don't understand is why you care so much. Edward is your brother, shouldn't you just be happy for him?" I ask, my own sentiment quit clear in the fact that Edward is going to do what he wants and we should just be happy he isn't mopping around anymore.

"I guess I shouldn't worry too much about it. She's just an infatuation after all…nothing _serious_." Her voice becomes musical as she says this and she gives me one of her smiles that just melts my heart.

I fall in love with her all over again.

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even Hearts like mine_

"I love you…" I whisper softly into Rose's ear as she lays silently next to me on our bed. She rolls over then and her smile is bright and wide, as it always should be, but hasn't been lately.

"And I you, darling." She smiles as her lips meet mine in a brief but loving kiss.

We've been living alone now for almost a month and yet it's not as happy or carefree as it usually is when we live apart from our family. Perhaps this time it's because our family is broken and everyone is feeling the pain and anguish of it, even Rose. When Edward decided to leave his human, Bella, we all left even though some of us, me included, knew it was a bad idea. And now here we all are, miserable.

"You would never leave me like that, would you?" She asks me softly and I can't help but smile, of course I wouldn't leave her.

"You know I would never…" I kiss her then, her lips hard against mine as her hands tangle themselves through my hair.

"I just don't understand, he loved her so much and then he just left. The coward…" She says, breaking our kiss just as I was getting started; damn the thought of Edward.

"Because he's a fool who is denying his love for Bella." I say, my hands cupping my loves face softly.

I can't help but be breathless whenever I look at Rosalie and despite what the others think it isn't just because of her immense beauty. Rose has a great personality and a even better sense of humor, but that's probably just me bringing that part of her out. Around others she very composed and regal, but with me, we laugh and play and joke around constantly. I guess she has to keep up appearances and I guess I'm just the lucky one who gets to see the full side of Rose.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

One hundred years have gone by since my Rose saved me. One hundred years of being in her presence and feeling her love. I would spend a hundred years more with her by my side and I guess I'm lucky because I really will be able to do that. Some people get lucky in love, but their love isn't like ours in any way, shape, or form.

Ours will last _forever_.


End file.
